


Thrill Ride

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay takes Sabal to a theme park.





	Thrill Ride

Pagan had been kicked out of Kyrat, and after calming the turmoil, Ajay and Sabal were taking a well-deserved break. Ajay was showing Sabal his home in America. They were driving down a country road when the sounds of teenagers on a rollercoaster reached the car. Sabal flinched, ducking down and looking around on the alert, and Ajay patted his back.

“Easy, it’s just a roller coaster.”

“A what?”

“Roller coaster. It’s a ride.” Still the blank confusion.

“A what?” 

“It’s for fun.”

“That didn’t sound fun,” Sabal retorted, “People screaming is never fun.”

“Yeah, people screaming is murder and panic and all that. Here though...it’s like...whooping when you win a fight, or something. People don’t get enough excitement and fear in their lives here, so they-“

“Go LOOKING for it?”

“Yeah. Look, if you’ve never been on a roller coaster, you can’t understand, so come on. We’re going on the fear ride.” Sabal looked like he might be sick already.

When they arrived at the theme park, Ajay bought two tickets for the park, both unlimited passes. It was a warm day out, so he took his jacket off and went in with just his T-shirt.

“You can sit out if you’d like after the first rollercoaster,” Ajay said, “but I love rides. I rarely get a chance to go on them. I’ll be spending the whole day here.” He stopped short, spotting a rollercoaster. “The Thrill Seeker! That looks good, let’s go on that one!” They got in line, and Sabal eyed the ride warily.

“We get in the car, and…?”

“It runs on a powerful motor, and magnets. The car rides on the track, goes up and down and around super fast, and then it’s done. It’s usually only a couple minutes. It’ll be super fun, it feels like you’re falling. It’s a giddy feeling.”

“Falling...is not a giddy feeling,” Sabal said anxiously, and Ajay clapped him on the back.

“Come on, just once. If you don’t like it you don’t have to go on another, but you have to have the experience.”

“That’s...why I haven’t refused yet. You make it sound exhilarating, and…”

“It’s not for everyone, but you have to try it.” Sabal nodded, still eyeing the roller coaster with obvious unease. 

Finally it was their turn to go on the ride. They waited an extra turn because Ajay insisted they sit next to each other, and Sabal nodded gratefully as they slid into their seats. The ride operator brought the safety bar down over them, and Ajay held his arm out.

“You can squeeze my arm if you get scared, okay?” Sabal nodded, taking Ajay’s arm and squeezing already. When the ride jerked to a start, Sabal’s grip tightened, and Ajay carefully hid a wince. All those years of fighting had given Sabal quite a grip. They went up, and Ajay felt the nostalgic feeling of tension coiling in his stomach.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been on one of these,” he said with a grin. Sabal was too busy staring at the fast-approaching peak to reply. When it came, Ajay whooped as he felt his stomach drop out from him.

Sabal outright screamed.

The sound was so foreign that Ajay laughed, the exhilaration making him giddy as the roller coaster looped round and round and upside down. Sabal gripped Ajay’s arm with crushing tightness as he screamed, but Ajay barely noticed. He was too busy laughing at Sabal’s terror, not that he’d tell him that. He’d say it was giddiness.

A few minutes later, the ride was over. Sabal forced himself to loosen his death grip on Ajay’s arm, and Ajay winced as blood rushed back to the area, a wince that Sabal didn’t miss.

“...Sorry,” he said quietly.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” They got off the ride, Sabal clinging to Ajay’s arm again as he stumbled on shaky legs. They went to sit down on a nearby bench, Sabal slumping back against the back with his eyes closed. 

“What did you think?” Ajay asked eagerly.

“...Can’t talk. Sick,” Ajay chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

“Stay here, I’ll go get you a bottle of water.” Ajay got up, heading over to the nearest concession stand. He bought the bottle of water then headed back to Sabal.

“Here.” 

“Thanks…” Sabal opened his eyes, then he gasped, sitting up straight.

“Ajay, I…” 

“Hmm?”

“Your arm…” Ajay looked down, eyebrows raising in surprise. He blinked when he saw that several dark splotches were already starting to form on his arm where Sabal had gripped it. Sabal grimaced.

“Brother, I...I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ajay said, rubbing his arm carefully, “I knew you’d be scared out of your wits, it’s no big deal.”

“Brother, I insist you let me make it up to you somehow.” Ajay frowned in thought.

“Well...how about lunch? I did give you some spending money for the trip, right?” Sabal nodded.

“Lunch it is. Wherever you want to go.”

Fifteen minutes later they were seated at a little restaurant. Ajay was scarfing down a hamburger and fries, and Sabal had chosen not to eat, just ordering a glass of water. Sabal decided lunch might not have been the best idea, as people were eyeing the bruises on Ajay’s arm and giving him suspicious looks.

“They know it’s just from the rollercoaster,” Ajay said gently, “You’re not the first person to completely freak out on one, okay? Look, that couple over there is laughing at you.”

“Is that supposed to help?”

“Yes, it’s supposed to let you know that nobody thinks you’re abusing me.” Sabal sighed dejectedly.

“I suppose you’re right,” he said reluctantly as Ajay dug back into his burger. 

When they were done, Sabal sat on another bench as Ajay went off on more rollercoasters. It was hours before Ajay returned, stumbling on shaky legs and looking sick as Sabal had after his first ride.

“I think the Spinster might’ve been one too many,” he mumbled as he sat down beside Sabal, closing his eyes wearily.

“So you DO get sick on rides,” Sabal commented lightly.

“They’re fun. It’s worth it.”

“...Until it’s not.”

“Ugh…” Sabal chuckled, knowing he would be the one driving them back to their house.


End file.
